The Alpha's Judgement
by Jordan River
Summary: Judicii Beta was chosen as Arceus' pupil in guarding the Plates from evil's grasp. But to do so, he has to traverse to a whole 'nother world in order to do it. How will he fare?
1. Enter Remnant - Red

**Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon. Monty Oum owns RWBY. I own shit.**

 **PKMN** x **RWBY**

 _Melemele Island_ _Pokémon Center, Tue., 12:31 p.m._

On Melemele Island, in a Pokémon Center, a Pokémon Trainer is smiling and relaxing, eating a famous pastry from Lumiose City in the Kalos region that he forgotten the name of with his starter and best friend, a shiny Raichu-Alola.

"Here you go, Judicii. One Tapu Cocoa on the house for helping me out yesterday to set up shop here." said the café owner in the Pokémon Center.

Judicii received it with a grateful nod and his smile, "Thank you for this, but it really was not that troubling for a free drink. I've moved heavier boxes than those when I first moved here."

"Hohoho, is that so? Well either way, I'm still thankful for your help." The man said cheerfully.

"My pleasure."

Judicii Beta, a 17 year-old, wears a purple casual striped tee shirt, white cargo shorts, multi purple sporty sneakers, a purple leather backpack, a gray Z-Ring on his left wrist, white medium and layered hair and violet eyes that donned black horn-rimmed glasses.

His shiny Raichu-Alola was currently drawing unwanted attention from the trainers of the Center who admired the boy and the Pokémon from afar. You see, Judicii is well-known for competing in the Pokémon League and succeeding in beating the champion of Alola, a trainer named Sun. He gave up the title after a good run of 11 months before tackling the harsh challenge of the Battle Tree. That's where his popularity grew even more. During his time at Poni Island's Gauntlet, he's pushed himself over his limits and it paid off. He finally had beaten a winning streak of 100 in Singles and fought against a 21 year-old Pokémon Battle Legend that wore almost all red and managed to win but with major effort. That's when he earned the title of Battle Legend for gaining a 100 winning streak and defeating a Battle Legend as well.

He can remember the day he first received Raichu. A yellow and brown egg was given to him by Professor Pokémon who was visiting Alola from the Johto region in hopes of discovering the true origins of the Ultra Beats and the legendary Necrozma. From that day forward, Judicii and the Mouse Pokémon were inseparable. They did everything together. Eat, train, battle, sleep, a little bit of prank calling, but it was alright. That's when Judicii had decided that he would battle seriously and took on Alola's seven trials. And you know the story from there.

Just when they were about to take a bite from their treat, a fast blur whizzed by the window, startling Judicii and alerting Raichu, both dropping their pastries on the floor. They looked at it for a while until they internally shrugged and decided to give chase after the shadow. But before they do that…

 ***Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp***

Raichu was downing his drink, albeit a bit slowly so he won't choke. A few minutes past, and Judicii looked at his imaginary watch, waiting for his buddy to finish. When the Electric/Psychic type finished his drink, he reached over for a napkin to wipe his mouth from the fruit punch. Judicii was tapping his foot impatiently. He rolled it up into a ball and didn't use his psychic power to shoot and went old school. He missed the trash bin the first time and went to get it before going back to his spot and taking another shot. Missed again. But before he got another chance to get it back, Judicii went and put it in the trash like normal,

"Really?! Come on, we gotta chase it down!"

"Rai!" Raichu agreed and followed his trainer out the Center.

Outside, Judicii and Raichu were picking up their pace on the sidewalk towards a dark corner of the Trainer's School. He hoped it hadn't gotten too far. It might be a rare Pokémon that moves quicker than the speed of sound and travels in a blur. He would catch it and train it to the max and give it to his professors who are more fluent in the abnormal (like an Ultra Beast). It's go time!

 ***Crash***

When he turned the corner and over a fence, he landed on a trash can and was covered in mud and fragments all over. He got off the ground and wiped his glasses off and proceeded to carry on without looking back with a blank face. Raichu shook his head and went after his trainer. When they reached a couple of more feet, they began to hear a weird growling noise with a faint buzzing sound in the mix, almost like a generator running. They quickly scouted the area for the noise and in hopes of finding that Pokémon in the process. Judicii was then met with a door that stood out with its excessive white color and a strange triangle cipher, almost puzzle-like gadget. When he called Raichu to come take a look at it, Raichu grew curious and moved in closer to the puzzle when all of a sudden, the whole area was enveloped in a great white light. The floor began to turn into snow on the ground and a great blizzard and thunderstorm erupted in the sky. What was even weirder was that the clouds now turned a very dark shade of black mixed with blue. The clouds mentioned were dispersing and coming back together and started to swirl and created a vortex in the sky, with the center emitting a light beam getting ready to fire. Now Judicii was beginning to sweat a great deal, but Raichu didn't seem all that scared. In fact, he felt a lot more empowered within the thunderstorm and rain. But Judicii had no choice but to stand his ground and willed his overflowing fear down inside his stomach and started to stare defiantly in the face of the storm. The beam then shot into the ground and destroyed the surface, creating a force so powerful that the clouds, what were the source of its power, disappeared in a blink of an eye. Judicii had one eye closed to prevent anything hitting his face, but luckily Raichu used his psychokinesis to manipulate the air around them to create a temporary force field. When it died down, Judicii and Raichu stared at 3 glowing orbs of pink, yellow, and blue that formed a triangle similar to the puzzle which broke apart when the storm came and destroyed everything in its path (except them of course).

The orbs shined and transformed into 3 familiar deities with red shards in their foreheads and two tails at the ends. Judicii was shell-shocked… what were they doing here?!

 **"Are you the one they call Judicii Beta?"** The pink one, Mesprit, asked indignantly.

Judicii reeled back in hurt at the tone of voice. He probably won't even answer it now. But that would be demeaning his title of Battle Legend. So with strongly forced respect, he nodded and answered, "Yes, that is me."

It was a moment before the Emotion Pokémon smiled at the boy, shocking him. What is it with legendaries and their odd change of attitudes? The other two, Uxie and Azelf smiled as well, relieved that they got the right person for the job.

 **"That is a huge relief. Normally we are very good at tracking down humans but we've had some troubles getting you here. A huge chunk of time out of our schedules. This better be worth it…"** Azelf said offhandedly, showing how she truly felt. But couldn't quite complain, seeing as how they are on a deadline.

"Wait… so you guys are keeping me here? I thought you protected the people and let them roam with free will. I understand that you guys may be a little mad because there are some very stuck up idiot douchebags who only care for money ***cough*** Team Skull ***cough*** , but I can reassure you, there is a lot more good in the world than there is evil. You know, I've heard that every region besides Alola has 10 year-olds popping out the pipe hole at an alarming rate, saving our butts. So don't you worry about us humans… hehehe… well if you'll excuse me… I will see myself out..." is what Judicii wanted, but the door was no longer behind him.

"...bollocks."

Mesprit smiled in amusement at the boy and his Raichu, who was laughing at him in his despair, but in friendly way. Azelf then decided to speak up to get this meeting going somewhere, no matter how funny Judicii was with words.

 **"Stop with this nonsense, human. You have no idea what is going on and yet you continue to carry on with your shenanigans before legends. Seriously, you would think that the people among Pokémon would be a little bit frightened of us, but-"**

 **"Uhh, sis? Have you forgotten already? Judicii here is a Battle Legend. He has the utmost of confidence in his skill in Pokémon battling. I'm sure a couple of legendaries won't be too much of a challenge for him."** Uxie said proudly. It would seem that she is the most faithful in this legend of a trainer. She sees him accomplishing even greater things, starting with this job.

Azelf looked away in annoyance at being called weak, but can't deny the power radiating from Raichu and his other 5 on his belt. One in particular is even stronger than the others, even Raichu.

 **"On with the subject of why you're here. Well that is very simple. You are the key to this world's safety. The Original One has chosen you, Judicii Beta, to be the Alpha Judge of the Plates. What that means will be cleared up shortly, but for now say hello to these guys."** Mesprit reveals the insane revelation to the legend who sported a blank face, not processing the information given to him just yet. But he wouldn't need to, seeing as how he is about to get squashed by a huge silhouette standing over him at a remarkable height. He blinked and was confused at the Emotion Pokémon of the stuff about a guardian being said until he finally registered what was behind, sending a wave of coldness over him. Raichu just stared at the Temporal Pokémon with Judicii's trademark blank face that he learned from him to block out fear, intriguing the large Pokémon before him. Another bipedal Pokémon appeared behind Dialga, the one from before, and knelt down next to Judicii, making him slowly turn his head away from the Spatial Pokémon, earning a snort from Palkia.

 **"Relax your state, young one. For you are called here today to speak with us as to why you are specifically chosen for this enduring task at hand. The reason for your presence here is that we can give you the power to protect this world along with reviving our Lord into his well-being from before and also saving the entire Pokémon race,"** Dialga offered him, trying to minimize the difficulty of the situation. Palkia nodded along with his brother before continuing for him, **"It will be greatly appreciated if you can join us and help save Arceus from Death's clutches. Will you accept the power of the Plates? Judicii Beta?"**

Here's the thought process in the mind of the legendary Judicii Beta: 5 legends wanted help from 5 legends = **BIG!**

Without second guessing it, he nods vigorously with pure genuine kindness, "It would be an honor, sir. _Wow, never thought I would say that to a Pokémon. Well, to be fair, he is old as time and space itself… wait, what?_ "

 **"Good answer. I just couldn't see anyone who fit the bill more perfectly than you. It is an honor working with you, Battle Legend Judicii. Now, these Plates… you are familiar with the legend, correct?** ***nods***... **Good. Let us get started with the transfer. Choose any 5 plates out of the current 18 you will see here. The rest of the plates will be scattered across the world you will be joining in its crisis with,"** Palkia then summoned a distorted crack in the sky, with it summoning the 18 plates of various colors of the different types of Pokémon. Judicii was overwhelmed when they started circling around him and slowly steadied in a full circle, with each plate moving in a line like a touch screen.

 _'So I can't get to careless with my choices here… oh wow, this is harder than a beginning trainer picking their first Pokémon. Okay, okay, alright… first thing's first. I would need to hit hard, I would need to be fast and bulky, and the element of surprise… ahh… can't go wrong with that. Alright, I've made my decision.'_

He went to the plates that were still spinning in an orbit-like fashion and chose…

" **Draco**. **Splash**. **Mind**. **Flame**. **Spooky**. I choose you." The 5 plates shot out from their spot in the circle and illuminated in power and light. The 5 then flew into his chest, him absorbing an amazing amount of power. He felt the rugged power of **Dragon** , the cool feeling of **Water** , an indescribable migraine from **Psychic** , the intense heat of **Fire** , and a sudden chill up his spine from **Ghost**. His hair had also glowed a navy blue, blue, hot pink, red, and violet purple respectively.

The Lake Trio were interested and proud of one of his choices. You can guess what that one is. And Dialga and Palkia gained a sense of pride as well. Again, you can guess what that one is. Dragon and Fire for the heavy hitting, Psychic and Water for speed and bulk, and the Ghost type for the unexpected. Judicii was proud of his choices as well. Raichu clapped rapidly for his choice of Psychic, but was a little sad that he didn't choose the Zap Plate. They would've made quite the duo.

 **"NOW… since that you have made your choices, great pick by the way, are you ready for the last part?"** Dialga asked.

"Born." Judicii said confidently with his blank expression.

"Rai~! Rai-chu!"

 **"Palkia, if you're ready…"**

 **"Yes."**

 **Roar of Time**

 **Spatial Rend**

Dialga roared and met with Plakia's claw and ripped a hole in the air between the two and Judicii was flabbergasted that they would come up with that method. They could've hurt themselves. The hole's gravitational pull was getting stronger and he felt himself being lifted off the ground and into it. He closed his eyes, feeling the air being pulled in and hitting his face forcibly and hard. It took only seconds before…

Judicii whited out.

 **PKMN** x **RWBY**

A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals. An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to reveal a marker with a person's name engraved in the front.

The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey. Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.

Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.

More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form.

One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at something as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges.

Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.

A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both.

Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left.

Nodding, she proceeds to make another move with her reloading her cartridges, until a gleam in the sky caught her eye. She gasps as a figure is falling in the sky and fell through the clouds, but was amazed as she witnessed something only a kid would dream of. A multi coloured shock wave in the shape of a dragon's head escaped from the figure's mouth, who is now identified as a dark-skinned boy with navy blue hair and casual clothing and a backpack. The powerful shock wave made contact with the pack of Beowolves which swept through all of them, with more taking their place. Ruby gasped in awe at the sheer power of the attack that the boy unleashed. She then watched as the figure performed a mystical, powerful dance with a huge aura encircling him almost beneficially. He performed it a second time before going on the attack, but this time he moved incredibly fast, almost as fast as her when she uses her semblance. She grew excited and watched in admiration and childish glee as the boy grew a tail and it glowed a light blue as he went ahead and whipped a lone Beowolf in the side, with her unknowingly it dealt incredible damage. The Beowolf, who was now dead, flew towards the others that sent them all flying, leaving only a few dozen left. The boy stopped and looked to the sky, confusing the Grimm and girl.

 _'I wonder what he's doing next. Probably another one of those awesome dragons. Who is he?'_ Ruby wondered in uncontained excitement. What more can he do?

Suddenly, a whistling noise echoed across the night sky and came with meteors the size of small planets. As they grew closer, they caught fire and sped up, scaring the Grimm, which surprised Ruby. They never get scared of anything. When she looked up to the meteor shower, her uncontrolled excitement grew and exploded. She screamed, she even laughed. This guy is _amazing_! The boy didn't hear her over the meteors crashing into the pack of creatures, slaughtering them all, each meteor taking out one Beowolf after another. When he sensed there was none left, he dismissed the **Draco Plate** and reverted back to his white haired self. He missed the girl waving at him, trying to get his attention but failed miserably. She pouted cutely before speeding off to catch him before he leaves.

"Where did Raichu go? He was with me during the jump and he just up and totally disappeared? How rude…" he crossed his arms, disappointed in his partner. His ears then began to pierce open due to a little girl screaming at him, finally getting a reaction,

" **HEY**! Are you ignoring me on purpose?! What I'm trying to ask you is how in the ever loving world did you do that? That was outrageous, amazing, really pretty! How?!"

He didn't miss the crazed smile that was now on the girl's face, demanding an answer out of him. He sighed, then looked at her with his blank expression, "What's your name?"

Ruby faltered under his gaze and slapped herself for forgetting to do that. Smiling sheepishly, she stuck her hand out and announced, "Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you!"

Letting a pregnant pause settle in, he smiled after a minute and greeted back, "Judicii Beta. A pleasure."

Ruby smiled and asked again, looking away shyly, hoping she doesn't get rejected, "So, how did you do it? You fired a Dragon out of your mouth, you are stupid fast, and you summon meteor showers from friggin' outer space. That's impossible! And what happened to your blue hair?"

Judicii grew a mysterious smile and tells her, "Let me just say, that's not all I can do. And I can potentially do a lot more as time progresses. It's only a matter of _time_ … heh." He chuckled slightly, baffling Ruby.

"Oh, well… uh, yeah. I guess I'll take your word for it."

 _'Oh my god, just say something! This is your chance to get rid of your fear of talking to people outside of home and school. Just do it!'_

"Say Ruby."

"Huh?" she internally thanked him for starting a conversation. _Sigh_ …

"What were those monsters that attacked you from seemingly nowhere?"

What.

"What? How could you _not_ know? They are the most common and main evil to the world. Grimm, or Creatures of Grimm, are malevolent beings born from darkness that feed off of any negative emotion inside a person. They are hunted day in and day out by huntsman and huntresses alike. At least, that's what I know of."

"Mhm. And you're one of these huntresses that you speak so highly of?"

"Oh no, I'm not. Not yet. You see, I'm 15 and I'm still attending school before I enroll into an even higher ranked school so that I may start on my way to become a full fledged huntress!"

"That is cool. It really is something to look into myself."

"Oh. You wanna become a huntsman. Well, you will, no doubt with those powers at your disposal. You could practically take on anything coming to you."

He laughed at that assumption, making Ruby tilt her head in confusion. He sighed and looked to the surrounding forest, "You know, that statement is not that far off from the truth. I _could_ practically take on anything. In fact, it is what is suspected of me. You see, I'm not a normal human being."

Ruby gasped and whispered slowly, "Are you a faunus?"

He looked confused, before shaking his head, "No I'm not a… faunus. I'm something that is much more important and pretty boring."

"Well, what is it? Tell me. You can trust me." She gave a cute smile to him, settling him down.

"I… am a ' _Battle Legend_ '."

Ruby understood because the name explains itself easily. She grew _plates_ for eyes...heh… and gasps in awe. A Battle Legend? Is he that good at fighting that they earned titles now? She wants one!

"That's so cool! People must really like you if they see you above them and refer to you as big as a legend. Something so amazing and honorable. You must be a really strong guy. What did you do to earn it?" she really wanted to know, so she can do it too.

"I broke my 100 winning streak and defeated a Battle Legend also. It wasn't easy. In fact, it was downright brutal and scary. I couldn't sleep during that trial. It gave me stomach aches, really bad vomiting sessions, and I wasn't allowed to leave the place. But, I suppose it was all worth it." He said to the young reaper.

"Wow. Oh wow, that must be a really tough experience. I wouldn't be able to do it." She deflated at the level of difficulty and that huge winning streak. Ok scratch that. He could probably give Uncle Qrow, or even dad a run for their money.

"Rai! RAI-CHU!"

 ***Gasp***

"Buddy! Where are you?!"

"RAICHU!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

Judicii sprinted off into the forest, leaving Ruby behind.

"Wait! Judicii stop!"

"Huh?"

Ruby looked down at her feet, smiling shyly, "Will we meet again? I have to go back home as well, unfortunately."

Silence.

"Of course. We're friends now aren't we?" He gave her a toothy grin.

She smiled happily and gained a pink tint to her cheeks witnessing his smile. She nods energetically, "Yeah! Totally awesome friends is what we are!"

He smiled widely once more, before nodding again to her and ran into the forest at a quicker pace than before.

Ruby waved to her new friend before holding her hand to her chest and closing her eyes, whispering,

"I really do hope we meet again, Judicii."

Back with Judicii, he ran around frantically in a dead end search for his friend among all these trees covering every single thing in this damn forest! Growling, he didn't notice a long tail coming at him at a fast motion before colliding with his face dead on.

"Ow! Son of a… mother spider!"

He rubbed his nose before looking to who hit him. To his not surprise, it was his best bud in the whole wide world Raichu, who was giggling like an idiot at his injury.

"Very funny. Where were you all this time? In here?"

A nod.

"Welp. Looks like we're going to have to find an exit out of this place." he stated before waking in a random direction, Raichu floating above him.

 **PKMN** x **RWBY**

 ***The Battle Tree was like a secondary home to Judicii. He's never left it at all during his stay there. He dedicated his life to the Tree during his winning streak and he finally reached it and, yes you guessed it, challenged Red to a battle to become a Legend as well. When he won, he finally had time to relax and so he returned home to Melemele Island.**


	2. Enter Remnant - White

**Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon. Monty Oum owns RWBY. I don't have any money, so how can I possibly own anything really?**

 **PKMN** x **RWBY**

 _Atlas_ _Sunday, 9:00 p.m._

Judicii was hopelessly lost. After a gruesome two weeks of Grimm-infested forests, he finally stumbled upon what was an expensive-looking city that was bustling with business and traffic. With a city this big, people ought to be stinking rich with their money that they keep all to themselves. But not for long, because he decided to use the Spooky Plate to "scout" out the shops and the city bank to take it all in. Sure using the Plates for something like this was wrong, but you gotta do what you gotta to survive by all means.

Good thing he brought his bag with him from home. This thing could literally fit a house inside of it. The food, drinks, basic supplies, and clothes that he stole from this city fit all inside with space still left. Speaking of clothes, he ditched his old outfit for a new one. He now rocked a purple hoodie with black sleeves along with white cutoff jeans and black high tops. For accessories, he sported black leather gloves and his black, horn-rimmed glasses. And he still kept his Z-Ring on his left wrist that he hides under his hoodie's sleeve.

He felt proud and free in this new area now that he has a solution for money and necessities, but he still hated stealing from people. As long as he doesn't get caught, it's cool. He knows it's not right to use the power of the Plates for something like that, but in all fairness he came to this world unprepared. No knowledge whatsoever about its way of doing things. They'll understand, he's sure of it.

But now he is walking along a sidewalk and it's getting kind of dark where he's going. He hears a faint cry for help out in the distance in front of him, so he decided to check it out. He activated the Spooky Plate again because it's dark out and it has its advantages in one way or another in the night. He made the right choice it seems when he got to where he heard the cry when he saw people running to the scene where a girl his age in white being ganged up on by a strange group of men with… ANIMAL APPENDAGES?!

 _'What in Arceus's name is wrong with those people?! How in the hell is that right in any way?! Humans aren't supposed to… oh bleezus, I'm going nuts…'_ Judicii couldn't wrap his mind with what he just saw. Animal appendages on humans? I mean, he doesn't mean to be mean but...just _how_?

 **PKMN** x **RWBY**

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was currently at the moment in a state of anger and desperation. She was walking to her destination minding her own business, when these brutes randomly decided to come in and corner her into a wall, degrading her just for being a Schnee. Apparently, they think that every Schnee are all the same: racists to the Faunus race.

Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant in a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Now in this situation, she would normally teach these guys a lesson on how to treat a lady of her status with respect, but she does not have her weapon Myrtenaster here with her and left it in the castle where she needs to be right now. She was just out running to check on business with her family's friends to see if they were going to attend her show tonight. And the Faunus group noticed her unarmed and took advantage of the situation and started an attempt to mangle her and get back at her family after all these years. They were ecstatic to finally seize the day and send a message to the SDC with the little princess here, but unfortunately they were in for a message from a completely different person.

The man, a dog Faunus, who was grabbing Weiss by her wrist was abruptly interrupted when something cold smashed into his back and sending him rolling on the floor in pain. Alerted, the rest looked around for the perpetrator in a disorderly fashion. Weiss was too looking around and trying to figure out where the attacker was. Even though it did save her, she doesn't know if it's her friend or foe. The men who were still searching felt a gust of repulsive wind erupt from out of nowhere and were blasted away into the street where a figure was waiting for them. Two out the rest of the now unconscious men looked to see the person but couldn't. He was literally covered in a strong aura of spiralling shadows. His eyes were gazing menacingly with an evil red glow, intimidating them severely. The shadowy figure then sank to the ground, seemingly disappearing, putting them on edge. What they didn't know was a shadow slithering on the ground heading towards them fast. It circles around the two and gets behind one of them. The figure rose from the ground reappearing and puts one hand on the man's shoulder. Said man felt a bone-chilling surge of fear creep of his spine when a dark and evil voice said in a low, almost inaudible whisper, **"Beat it."**

He quickly got the message and scrambled to his feet and bid goodbye to his now ex-friend who had a look of disbelief and betrayal on his face. That quickly changed to fear when three sharp knives pressed on the side of his neck.

 **"Now...do I have to spell it out for you, or are you smart enough to know what to do before I even say it?"**

It didn't even take half a millisecond for the last guy to spring up to his tall height and run into the dark night.

Back with Weiss, saying she was shocked, scared, and impressed all at the same time was the understatement of the year. She was willing to go along with whatever so her family can help her, but instead this random boy who came from seemingly nowhere showed and rescued her. At the beginning, the boy had looked to her first before not even giving a second thought, which irked her a bit. Still, he risked his life trying to save her when most people wouldn't have even glanced this way. It warmed her heart a little.

She was pulled from her thoughts of the boy when said person was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her out of her daze.

"Hello? Oh good, you're okay. I was asking are you hurt anywhere from those guys earlier but it looks like you're fine to me." The boy said with a wide grin.

Weiss shook herself out of those thoughts and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. They just pulled me from my arm leaving a bruise, but aura takes care of that right away."

 _'Aura? There's so much I don't know. I'll have to visit some libraries on the road.'_ Judicii had a lot of work cut out for him.

"HEY!"

The two turned around from each other to observe the man, who started it all when he grabbed the heiress's wrist, trying to get up from his spot on the ground. Judicii rose a brow at his pathetic attempt to rise from the ground. He wondered if he got the Special Defense drop on the man. Let's find out.

"We're not done yet! Far from over! You there in the purple shirt, you think you can get the drop on me? You think you can take me down with just that? You're in for a world of pain you stupid brat!" The salty Faunus ran to Judicii who was just standing there with his blank expression.

"What are you doing?! He's coming for you! Fight!" Weiss was confused by his choice of action. Why is he just standing there like an idiot? All changed when a sinister flash of light that got into the man's eyes mid run, so he stopped and put his hands out in front of him due to blindness. But what happened to him next will forever change his life. He started to hit himself for some reason. He hit himself in the face, stomach, and places where they cannot be mentioned so willy-nilly. Weiss, meanwhile, tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he was being. Granted, she had no idea what happened, but it was all amusing nonetheless when he was still slapping himself in the face.She lost it when the man ran into a wall and backed away in a daze looking genuinely confused out of his mind. A weird warbling noise from her side got her attention and she gasped in amazement and stared in morbid curiosity at the shadowy blob of dark energy that formed in between the boy's palms that were facing each other at his side. Once it charged up fully, Judicii unleashed the attack at the guy which connected with his gut, pushing him back and made him lose control of his body, which shut down and fell to the ground before the two.

"So I guess I did get the Special Defense drop...how exciting!" Judicii muttered to himself quite loudly, filled to the brim with happiness. He dismisses the Spooky Plate, reverting back to his white haired forme.

"What? And what happened to your hair? Why is it white now?" The heiress asked confused on what he meant by Special Defense and his sudden change in hair color.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just have a habit of talking to myself. Weird I know, but that's me. Weird. And uh, my hair has always been white. It must've been seen that way because it's dark out." He told her with an unusual blank stare.

Weiss looked pensive for a second before smiling a little at the boy, "I never did thank you, did I? Well, I am really thankful for your help. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the famous Schnee Dust Company." She greeted with pride, "But I really I have to ask, what was the deal with the shadow business? Is that your semblance? I've never seen anything like it before. It was really impressive and...amusing." she stifled a giggle there from the leader's misfortune.

Judicii was confused at what she found amusing but quickly shook it off and replied with a friendly grin, "No problem, Weiss. I was happy to help. I'm Judicii Beta. And yes, you could say it's my semblance. And I did not want to stand around watching you get manhandled like that when I could've done something about it, you know?"

Weiss blushes at the soft, genuine tone in his voice. He is way too nice for someone so young. And his smile didn't help her either.

"Yes, I know. And I'm once again thankful for your selfless act, Judicii. Who knows what could've happen to the show…" Weiss trailed off. Speaking of the show, what time is it? She looked at the scroll in her hand and gasped. She's going to be late!

"Oh yeah that's right! There is a show tonight! I'm going to go see what all the fuss is about. Something about a girl singing and dancing and whatnot." the Multitype user mentioned, stunning Weiss.

"You are going to the show? Then, let's go! I'll show you the way." She grabbed his hand and blushes again at her quick action but didn't deliberate on it any further. A little bit of running later, they arrived at a ridiculously huge white castle that was the center of it all. Judicii marveled at the sheer size of the building and was overwhelmed by how many people were here to see the performance. He felt someone tug on his shoulder and looked to see Weiss trying to get his focus on her.

"Go straight ahead and enter through the front there where security is at to be escorted to the auditorium. I have to do something real quick." is what she left with before Judicii sees her run around the back of the castle before shrugging and doing exactly like he was told. He found himself in the front row seat and praised his luck for getting the end seat. He wonders who the person that is singing tonight is gonna look like. He heard it was a female performer who apparently was very good. He's never been to one of these...concerts or shows before so this should be new for him.

Just then, an amplified voice was heard and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...Weiss Schnee."

Judicii's jaw and eyes split open to an impressive width at hearing the name. Weiss is the performer?! How come she didn't say anything to him? Was she too shy to say because he told her that he was coming? Now he was wondering how she sounded like. Luckily, she started as soon as he thought it,

 _Mirror, tell me something._ _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

While she sings, Weiss' vision sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, the light and shadows shifting until a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword appears before her. She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over.

 _Mirror, tell me something._ _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.

 _Fear of, what's inside of me._ _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass.

After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.

The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showering Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off.

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_ _Save me from the things I see!_ _I can keep it from the world._ _Why won't you let me hide from me?_

Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.

 _Mirror, mirror, tell me something._ _Who's the loneliest of all?_

With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.

 _I'm the loneliest of all._

Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing her song to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then looks down to the front row and spots Judicii smiling and clapping vigorously to her performance. Her cheeks heat up at the sight of him and smiled in thanks before she peers up at the slightly-scattered moon from above.

She dips her head and bows to the crowd as the curtains close around her, signaling the end of the show for tonight.

Outside, Judicii was waiting for Weiss to come out and meet with him. She was outstanding! Her voice, the atmosphere she created in there was breathtaking. She is really talented. A door opened and out comes the star of tonight, Weiss. When she turned around and sees Judicii there with that smile of his, she grinned a little bit wider than the others from before as she walked to him quickly.

"Weiss, that was amazing! You really have a beautiful voice! You looked like you were in your element and made singing like a daily chore or something. Awesome!" Judicii praised, not knowing what he's doing to Weiss.

Her heart fluttered inside her at the positivity that she received from him and hugged him suddenly, surprising her and the boy but she didn't pull away.

"Thank you! I really was surprised that you were in the front row. Guess you got lucky." she laughed.

"I know, right? Anyway, tonight was fun but I have to keep moving if I want to keep the promise of traveling to satisfy my thirst for...adventure or any additional knowledge of...well, I'll take anything really right now." He has brushed up on the basic stuff, like academies ever since that day with that cute, but childish redhead. Except for that aura thing Weiss mentioned before.

Weiss gasped and looked a little down. He has to go? Right now? Well, she won't pry into his business. He must have a reason for it. Maybe train and enter for an academy. She guessed that if he trained his semblance up to the point where he uses it for combat, then maybe…

"Hey Judicii. Are you by any chance maybe applying for a Huntsman Academy? Say… Beacon?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. I did give some thought into Beacon for a while now. And compared to the other three major Huntsman Academies, I'd say Beacon's the way to go." Judicii answered, eliciting a rather loud squeal from his heiress friend.

"Perfect! That's where I'm applying for this year! Hopefully we can meet each other there and catch up, yeah?"

Judicii looked up, a contemplative look on his features. He looked to Weiss, smiling and nodded in agreement, "I'd love to. That sounds fantastic. Well, I'll see you there then! Bye now!" He waved at her, walking away.

The excited girl ran his way and waved back, "Yes, I'll see you again really soon!"

Once he was out of eyesight, she muttered silently with a longing gaze, "Until then…"


End file.
